MDK1's Stories Timeline
=1806= **Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail built. =1810= **Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail is closed and torn up. =1853= **The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built. =1864= **Skarloey is built. **Talyllyn is built. =1865= **Skarloey arrives on Sodor. =1866= **Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. **Dolgoch is built. **Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability, and has a cab installed. =1870= **The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. =1875= **Stepney is built. **Emily comes to Sodor. =1879= **Duke is built, and shipped to Sodor. =1880= **The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. **Sir Topham Hatt I is born. **Boxhill is built. =1883= **The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. =1896= **Godred arrives on Sodor. **Ernest arrives on Sodor. **Culdee arrives on Sodor. **Shane Dooiney arrives on Sodor. =1897= **Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. **Wilfred arrives on Sodor. =1900= **The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. **Godred is scrapped after a fall. =1901= **The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened after receiving further maintainance following the events of Godred's death. =1903= **City of Truro is built =1904= **City of Truro becomes the first engine to reach 100mph. =1911= **The Reverend W. Awdry is born. =1912= **Stepney is rebuilt. =1914= **The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth and Suddery railways. **Sir Topham Hatt II is born. =1915= **Thomas arrives on Sodor. **The Ballahoo tunnel is built. **The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. =1916= **The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. =1917= **The Peel Godred electric engines arrive on Sodor. =1920= **Edward arrives on Sodor. =1921= **Edward is rebuilt. =1922= **Gordon arrives on Sodor. **Flying Scotsman is built. **Henry arrives on Sodor. **The red engine arrives on Sodor. **98462 and 87546 arrive on Sodor and are shortly sent packing. **A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. =1923= **Victoria arrives on Sodor and is made into a summerhouse at an Elsbridge orchard. =1924= **The Reverend Teddy Boston is born. =1936= **Green Arrow is built. =1939= **Gordon is rebuilt. =1940= **Christopher Awdry is born. =1941= **Stephen Topham Hatt is born. =1943= **Bridget Amanda Hatt is born. =1946= **James arrives on Sodor and is overhauled. **Thomas is given his branch line. =1947= **The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branches are closed. **Duke is sheeted and abandoned in a shed. **Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. =1948= **The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". **Bertie arrives on Sodor. **Terence arrives on Sodor. =1949= **Henry, Gordon, and James go on strike. **Percy arrives on Sodor. =1950= **Henry is overhauled. **Rheneas is overhauled. **Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. **Henry is rebuilt into an LMS Stanier Class 5 following his crash. =1951= **Toby's tramway closes down. **Toby arrives on Sodor. **Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed "Peter Sam" and "Sir Handel" respectively. **Skarloey is overhauled **Cora is purchased for the Skarloey Railway. =1952= **Trevor is sent to be scrapped. **Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor. =1953= **Trevor is purchased by the Vicar. **Edward is overhauled. =1955= **Duck arrives on Sodor. **Mark V arrives on Sodor. **Gertrude and Millicent arrive on sodor. =1956= **Sir Topham Hatt I dies. =1957= **City of Truro visits Sodor. **Diesel visits Sodor. **Ada, Jane and Mabel arrive on sodor. =1958= **Rusty arrives on Sodor. **Duncan arrives on Sodor. **Skarloey returns from being mended. **BBC producers make a documentary about the Skarloey Railway. =1959= **Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. **The spiteful breakvan is crushed by Douglas. =1961= **Daisy arrives on Sodor. **The Peel Godred EMUs arrive on Sodor. =1962= **Mavis arrives on Sodor. **Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. **Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. **Alaric arrives on Sodor. **Eric arrives on Sodor. =1963= **Stepney visits Sodor. **The Diesel visits Sodor. =1964= **The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened, to be serviced by Duck. **Culdee returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. **Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". =1965= **Shane Dooiney returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. **The one-hundredth anniversary of the Skarloey Railway is celebrated. **BoCo arrives on Sodor. =1966= **Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. **Murdoch arrives on Sodor =1967= **Bert, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor to service the Arlesdale Railway. **Reverend W. Awdry and Reverend Teddy Boston visit Sodor. =1968= **7101 arrives on Sodor. **Flying Scotsman visits Sodor. **199 arrives on Sodor along with 7101, and is sent back after he fails on the level crossing. **7101 is renamed "Bear" and renumbered D3. **Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. **Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel are saved from scrap for service with Oliver and Duck. **S. C. Ruffey is scrapped. =1969= **Bulgy arrives on Sodor. **Duke is discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. =1976= **Jock is built. **Bert is rebuilt with a larger boiler. =1980= **Thomas is overhauled. =1983= **Old Stuck-Up visits Sodor. **Duke is fully restored. **Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. =1984= **Annie and Clarabel are rebuilt. =1985= **Blister I and Blister II arrive on Sodor. =1986= **Sir Handel is rebuilt. **The Reverend Teddy Boston dies. **Sigrid of Arlesdale arrives on Sodor. =1987= **Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry. **Bulstrode is turned into a children's playground on a beach. =1990= **After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. **Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. **Frank is re-engined. =1993= **Henry is overhauled. =1994= **Wilbert visits Sodor. **Barry is rescued and arrives on Sodor. =1995= **The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. =1996= **Ivo Hugh is built. =1997= **The Reverend W. Awdry dies. **Sir Topham Hatt II dies. =2006= **The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. =2007= **Victoria is returned to service. =2010= **Stepney, Bluebell, and Captain Baxter's overhauls are completed, and the Bluebell Railway celebrates its 50th anniversary. **The Railway Series celebrates its sixty-fifth anniversary. **Wilbert is scheduled to be back in service after a major overhaul. =2011= **Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. **The North Western Railway celebrates the Reverend W. Awdry's 100th birthday. Category:Timelines